The present invention relates to an information recording medium, and a recording method and a reproducing method thereof, wherein the information recording medium is composed of a recording/reproducing area provided with a guide groove and a groove and a read only area formed with a pit array, and further, the information recording medium is formed with an address information of the recording/reproducing area on a land provided between guide grooves as a land pre-pit (hereinafter referred to LPP), and particularly, relates to an information recording medium enabling to be recorded and reproduced such as a DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc for Re-recordable) disc, and a recording method and a reproducing method thereof.